


latent masochism

by Dumbman



Category: MX - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 美宣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbman/pseuds/Dumbman





	latent masochism

吴宣仪只在睡裙外面套了一件oversize的卫衣遮着就匆匆忙忙的来给我上药，我爸已经开始在床上打呼了。打从吴宣仪嫁给我爸的这两年来，我爸打我的次数越来越少，力道也越来越轻，我妈就是在我7岁的时候被我爸打跑了的。吴宣仪在我13岁的时候嫁给我爸，陪我度过了我由小孩转变成女孩的人生阶段。我想不通，她一看就是那种受过良好家庭教育的女孩，为人周到，处事体贴，小时候在家里肯定还会撒娇，谈恋爱的时候需要男朋友哄，男朋友也心甘情愿哄的那种人，只比我大9岁，青春年纪，怎么就会嫁给我爸。

听说是她那个倒霉各个败光了家产，刚大学毕业就被家里人打包塞到我家里，她也没说什么，给我爸做小老婆，一直没扯证。

她给我上药的动作很轻，我趴在床上，她弯腰跪在我身边。窗外的月光照着，她用指肚蘸取药膏，怕我疼，一边吹气一边给我涂药。她来我家的时候我不排斥她，我打心里可怜她，又有一个人得跟我一块儿受苦。我因为血缘关系走不脱，她因为血缘关系必须来，倒有几分同病相怜的意思在。

冰凉的药膏涂在我满是皮带痕迹的背部，水滴落在我背上的的感觉反倒变得迟钝。我扭过头，侧脸枕在交贴的手背，发现她在默默地哭，是在心疼我吗？卫衣和睡裙的领口因为弯着腰而垂下来，从我这个角度看过去，她的双乳也因为没有穿胸衣而垂下来，乳尖赘着乳房随着她的动作来回晃动。哪怕是只有月光，我也能清楚的看见她腰肢上有男人的大手用过力后的痕迹，在她裸露在睡裙外的大腿根部，深深浅浅的遍布着青紫的斑驳。我忽然明白父亲为什么对我施暴的次数越来越少，因为那些暴力的因子都变成夜晚里令人惧怕的猛兽在她无法拒绝的身体里横冲直撞，她就忍者，呜咽着，不让我听到。白天，对着所有人展现出她纯真开朗的笑容，夜晚，在我父亲身子底下哭。她这么瘦的身子，是怎么样抗住我父亲的暴虐的？

我的手从衣摆底下伸进她的卫衣里，隔着睡裙小心翼翼地捧起她的一只乳房。那软绵绵的捏在手里，酥麻的电流从我的掌心，经过胳膊一直电到我的心口。我不敢用太大的力气，轻轻地揉捏，像装着水的气球，又像一个装满沙的沙袋，不，都不像，总之就是在我手里变形又流出，恢复又流回。她的乳尖，隔着睡裙的那一层纱，在我手心里硬了起来。我抬一抬视线看她的脸，她乱了呼吸，也颤了手，咬住下唇继续替我上药。

这种说不清道不明的暧昧气氛让我失了分寸。

“你跟他做的时候戴套吗？”

她没看我，也没理会我。

“你不能做的时候，他是不是逼你给他口？”

吴宣仪把盖子拧好，隔着卫衣按住我的手：“美岐，你还没长大，这个话题还不适合你讨论。”

我盯着她垂着的眼帘，那种委屈的情绪都藏在她回避我的眼睛里面，我让她难堪了。这种情绪我见到过。那次父亲在家里招呼几个狐朋狗友喝酒，喝大了说胡话，当着外人的面说她水多腰细腚大奶子圆，我也在桌上。她连忙把我送回房间里，给我关上门。她提醒我父亲，我还在家，央求着大家说话注意一下分寸。外面的人没太把她这个小嫂子放在眼里，虽然压低了声音，最终是说了几句下流话才作罢。那时候，我也见过她的难堪。我只恨我什么都做不了，只能呆在这个她为我撑起来的小房间里堵上耳朵，任她在难堪中周旋。

手被从卫衣里拉出来，我开口道：“我有个男同学，他说他做的时候，不喜欢戴。”

“离他远一点。”她也趴在床上，与我脸对着脸，“你要好好学习，考上好大学，离这个家远一点，别再挨打。”

“宣仪姐。”我一直不肯叫她妈，怎么能叫她妈呢？她有那么多可能性，父亲锁住她，我不能。她年纪太小，太苍白，脆弱的想一苇挺拔在湖边的芦苇，看着坚韧，其实风一吹就要折断。她也不说什么，由着我不伦不类的叫下去，“每个女生阴部都会长出那种丑陋的黑色阴毛吗？”

她点点头。

我舔舔嘴唇：“可是好丑。”

“不会，”她伸手拢在我脸庞，拇指摩挲着我的脸颊，“它们会保护你最私密的部位，别怕。”

“那我能先看看你的吗？”

 

有的时候我父亲心太急，晚上卧房的门都还没管好，就迫不及待地发泄他压抑了一整天的兽欲。我半夜起床喝水，经过他们的房门，能听见她痛苦的，尽力压力的呻吟声，肉体在一起碰撞的声音还有我父亲下流的语言。我从半掩的门缝向里窥视，像是一个变态，看她横躺在床上，肩膀溜到床边，头发垂在地板上。上半身被一双大手大力揉搓，一双长腿被折起来架在那也蛮的男人的肩膀，无助脆弱但是美丽。她看见我，对我做手势驱赶我。我们距离很远，我仍然能看见眼泪从她的眼角滑落到鬓角。她咬住自己的胳膊，用手遮住了眼睛，不再看我。

从那天晚上起，我的梦就只有一个主题，是她赤身裸体的出现在我的梦里。但都不如现在，她背对着月光直着上半身跪在床上，在我面前，向上卷起睡裙，从大腿中部，到大腿腿根，最后停在肚脐。

那些黑色的毛发杂乱的生长在那里，遮掩着她能带给人无穷想象力的峡口。我仰起头再去看她，对上他深沉的眸子，心里头疼得慌

“你被他弄第一次的时候，是不是很疼？”

我没等她说话，挺起上身献上我人生的第一个吻。霸道野蛮，像极了我的爸爸。她想推开我，又顾忌着我身上的伤，一直到我没气跌坐在床上这个吻才罢休。她松手，衣服滑下来。她跪行去我床头抽了两张纸巾，背对着我在擦拭下面

“早点睡，以后我接送你上下学。”

 

我愈发的爱缠她，清早下车前要耍无赖讨一个轻吻，晚上上车后要学流氓讨一个湿吻。她满足我，宠爱我，只要我假装不去看现实，日子总是美好的。她将我照顾的很好，我也如她所愿，如己所愿，考上首都的好大学，终于可以离开这个鬼地方。

她躺在我身旁，仲夏的晚上让人难以入眠。我们盖着薄毛毯躺在空调造出的世外桃源里，不像白天那么热。我尝试着去牵她的手，握在手心里。她皮肤的触感比空调冷却后的空气还低，她家里早就已经不再欠债，想要走那是随时的事儿。我心里明白她留下忍受那些屈辱是为了我，我撑起侧身去看她。她闭着眼睛应该是睡着了，均匀平稳的呼吸打在我脸上，浓而密的睫毛安静的盖住她惹人荡漾的眼睛。我忽然好委屈，偷偷俯下身子去含她的睫毛。刚触碰到她，就被她勾住脖子用力抱住，我终于拨开那从密林尝到了她的滋味。操弄她的时候，我一定和我的父亲一模一样。我能区别出她进入我身体的时候的那种怜惜，完全不同于我进入她身体的时候带着的毁天灭地的威力。就像我能区分出她的阴毛比我的更像是护卫，多而硬那样。可她只像只吃不饱小奶猫一样舔舐我，不害怕我，里面要我咬得很紧，我从她欢愉的细碎声里听出她是喜欢的。

“跟我走吧，宣仪。”

她送我到学校的时候，我给舍友介绍说这是我姐姐，大家并没有深究我们为何姓氏不同。只是一个劲儿的羡慕我有一个这么漂亮又开朗的姐姐体贴我。

那是自然，我满怀着高兴放假回家想要见到她，可等我踏进家门的时候，家里就只剩下我父亲一个人。他不再嗜酒，不再动手。他对吴宣仪的离开显得轻描淡写，再去问他，他也说不出个所以然来。

我想，吴宣仪一定是个latent masochism

 

我却不是一个sadism


End file.
